My Whole World
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Edward Masen, marido e pai, tem um emprego que o deixa esgotado, mas percebe que tudo isso vale a pena, assim que chega em casa e as vê, sorrindo pra ele. # ONESHOT #


**Olá! **

**One-shot fresquinha e bem cute cute que eu escrevi hoje, tão rápido quanto eu pensei na ideia! hahaha É pequenininha, e espero que gostem.**

**Edward e Bella pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas a fofa da Annie é T-O-D-A minha! :D Boa leitura! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Whole World<strong>_

**:: Edward POV ::**

Quando eu finalmente sentei de volta no assento de couro do meu Volvo, eu estava exausto. O dia no escritório tinha sido difícil, com processos e contratos para resolver em caráter urgente. Eu tinha saído uma hora depois de meu expediente normal, completamente esgotado.

Então, eu passara no restaurante do meu pai, Anthony, para comprar um belo jantar italiano feito por ele. Eu estava faminto, e tinha prometido à Bella que o jantar seria por minha conta hoje. Felizmente, ela estava acostumada comigo chegando um pouco mais tarde em casa por conta do trabalho.

A única mensagem que eu recebera dela, questionando minha demora, fora há dez minutos, que dizia: "_Deixe eu adivinhar: dia difícil? Estou te esperando, e estou faminta! Diga a Tony para fazer algo bom. Te amo — B._"

Eu tinha respondido rapidamente dizendo que já estava no restaurante e logo iria pra casa. Então minha mãe, Elizabeth, aparecera, e eu demorei mais do que deveria por ali.

Eu dei a partida no Volvo, respirando fundo e flexionando um pouco os braços para tirar um pouco do cansaço do dia. Eu dirigi quase que no piloto automático até em casa, e só parei quando o carro estava devidamente estacionado na garagem ampla e espaçosa – que abrigava, além do meu Volvo, um Audi vermelho e um Aston Martin prateado.

Saí do carro com minha pasta de trabalho em uma mão e a embalagem com o _fetuccine_ na outra, equilibrando tudo para pegar minhas chaves. A luz acesa indicava que Bella provavelmente estava na sala de estar, me esperando como prometera.

Eu entrei e fui direto para a cozinha, onde deixei a embalagem com nosso jantar no balcão. Coloquei a pasta de qualquer jeito na cadeira e me dirigi à sala, e meu coração inchou de felicidade e _alívio_ por vê-las, e por finalmente estar em casa.

Bella, minha linda esposa há sete anos, estava sentada sob suas pernas no tapete felpudo da sala, fazendo bicos e barulhos engraçados para a linda bebê que a observava, sentada em suas pernas grossas e cheias de dobras.

Ela olhava atenciosamente para a mamãe-palhaça, mordendo seu lábio inferior com sua gengiva rosa e sem dentes. Tinha um sorriso no rosto gordinho e era a mistura perfeita minha e de Bella.

Os cabelos eram ruivos, como os meus, e os olhos eram a cópia fiel da cor de chocolate de Bella. Ela tinha apenas 8 meses agora, e era a criança mais linda – e _paparicada_ – do mundo.

Eu fiquei em silêncio no meu lugar, encostado no batente da porta, enquanto observava com o coração disparado a interação das duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida.

— Quem é a bebêzinha mais linda desse mundo, quem é? — dizia Bella, na sua voz de "mamãe fofura" que fazia nossa bebê sorrir e gargalhar, deixando ambos, Bella e eu, com sorrisos idiotas no rosto.

— Sabe, Annie, papai está atrasado, mas quando ele chegar, aposto que vai amar te ver de lacinhos. Então que tal deixar a mamãe pentear o seu cabelo pra agradarmos o papai, hein? — falou Bella, em uma voz completamente macia e sedosa.

Annie olhou nos olhos castanhos da mãe e voltou a brincar com seu chocalho – presente de Esme, mãe de Bella – e ignorou completamente a tentativa de Bella de mantê-la com os cabelos no lugar.

Bella não desistiu e penteou rapidamente os cabelos de Annie, colocando um lacinho no topo de sua cabeça. A esse ponto, eu estava prestes a anunciar-me, mas me contive.

Annie batucou um pouco mais com seu chocalho, e então seu olhar se dirigiu diretamente para mim. Ela sorriu e jogou o chocalho longe, e agitou suas pequenas e gordas mãozinhas e apontou para mim.

— Dah!

Ela ainda não falava, mas sentíamos que estava perto. E suas sílabas meio desconexas nos faziam sorrir de alegria ao ver que ela se referia a _nós_. Como agora.

Bella virou e sorriu quando me viu, levantando de seu lugar e colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, o que imediatamente relaxou meus músculos tensos.

— Senti sua falta — ela sussurrou, enquanto Annie repetia "Dah, Dah" de seu lugar no tapete — E Annie também — ela completou com um risinho.

Eu dei um beijo leve nos seus lábios.

— Também senti falta das minhas meninas. O dia hoje foi cheio.

— Você parece exausto. O que trouxe pra comer?

— _Fetuccine_. Meu pai e minha mãe mandaram beijos — eu disse, dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Obrigada — ela disse — Então vamos comer?

— Claro, mas antes — eu me soltei dela e fui em direção ao pequeno ser que me olhava ansiosa — Deixa eu dar um beijo nessa fofura aqui também.

Bella gargalhou enquanto eu pegava Annie no colo com tudo, jogando-a no ar diversas vezes, fazendo-a gargalhar e gritar. Logo depois eu a abracei com tudo que tinha, fazendo-a rir novamente e puxar minha camiseta por atenção.

Eu a afastei um pouco para ver seus brilhantes olhos me observando, e sua boca brilhante de baba enquanto ela ria.

— Annie, Annie, babar é feio — eu repreendi com voz suave, enquanto limpava sua baba com a fralda de pano que Bella me ofereceu. — Quem é a princesa do papai?

— Dah! — ela riu e apertou os cabelos da minha nuca com força, como se quisesse subir um pouco mais.

— Ela sente tanto a sua falta que não consegue ter olhos pra mais nada quando você chega — riu Bella.

— É porque eu sou um papai incrível, não é, Annie? — perguntei à linda bebê nos meus braços, que se agitou e sorriu mais.

— Claro que é — riu Bella — O mais modesto também.

Eu ri com ela, e nós dois observamos Annie esfregar minha barba por fazer e amassar minha camisa por alguns segundos.

Aqueles eram os melhores momentos. Segundos preciosos onde apenas observávamos aquele pequeno ser humano que era o fruto vivo do nosso amor.

Annie tinha vindo de surpresa, mas não poderia ter sido uma surpresa melhor. Ela preenchia nossos dias de alegria e mesmo que fosse teimosa e abusada algumas vezes, querendo tudo para si e exigindo atenção máxima como só um bebê poderia fazer, ela era a pessoa mais importante pra nós, nosso _mundo todo_ resumido em apenas um ser.

Bella era minha namorada desde o primeiro ano do colegial, e logo depois da nossa formatura na Universidade de Columbia – eu me formara em Direito, e ela em Literatura Inglesa – nós nos casamos. Uma linda cerimônia no imenso jardim da casa dos meus pais fora o cenário _perfeito_ para o dia da nossa união oficial. Ela era a mulher da minha vida, e igualmente à Annie, era o _meu mundo_.

Eu olhei minhas duas garotas, uma do meu lado, e a outra no meu colo, e agradeci Aquele que as tinha mandado pra mim. Eram minha maior riqueza, meu mundo todo concentrado ali. Eu as amava tanto que às vezes chegava a doer. E sabia que era sortudo por tê-las.

Ali, do meu lado, elas me faziam sentir o homem mais rico do planeta Terra, e eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de pedir por mais. Do que mais eu precisava, afinal?

— Dah Dah! — gritou Annie, feliz por estar recebendo atenção de ambos os pais.

Eu e Bella sorrimos um para o outro e em seguida Bella nos conduziu à cozinha.

— Vamos, _DahDah_, estou faminta. — brincou Bella.

Eu ri para ela e a segui, com uma animada Annie no colo, pensando que realmente valia a pena passar por _qualquer coisa_, desde que no final do dia eu as tivesse ali, do meu lado, sustentando _meu mundo inteiro_ em suas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu falei que era curtinha, mas me digam: gostaram? odiaram? nenhum dos dois?<strong>

**Please, alegrem-me com reviews, ok? *-* Poooooor favor, não deixem de deixar review, me anima mais do que vocês podem imaginar. ^^ V****ou responder à todas as reviews de pessoas que tem conta, e as que não tem que deixarem, eu agradeço de ante-mão! :D **

**Beijos, beijos, e até. **

**Kessy.**


End file.
